Relapse
by Eternal Outsider
Summary: Fun doesn't last forever as Murdoc is about to learn. Old enemies begin to show up, hell bent on revenge and they don't plan on letting him escape so easily, or alive. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Bright lights flashed in and out of his mind and vision. One right after another. He could see faces above him but couldn't make out any of them. He felt like he was floating. The world seemed to melt together around him and then there was the blinding pain that seemed to shoot through him every second. Something or someone was pressing down on him, and he couldn't breathe. He moved his arms trying to free himself from the confusion, but the pressure on his chest increased. He could hear something that sounded like sirens in the background of everything and hushed talking, but his mind wasn't letting him grasp anything clearly. He finally gave up fighting his mental vice as something powerful was injected into him and his eyes slipped closed._

**12 hours earlier...**

"Wot the fuck do you want!" Murdoc eyed the woman standing nerve rackingly close to him. She was fair skinned, and had dark hair. She mildly reminded him of Paula. They had just finished a really good gig, but the noise of the satisfied crowd was pounding around inside of his head. Everyone had been in the building, and he came out here for a smoke to get away, yet here was this strange woman. He pulled on his cigarette and continued to glare at the woman. He could feel a headache settling in the back of his brain, and he really didn't care to be bothered. She hadn't answered him yet and he wasn't in the mood for a crazed fan, unless of course she wanted a good shag. He smirked briefly at the thought.

"Are ya deaf woman, I said wot do ya want. If ya want a autograph, I'm not in the mood." He stepped away from the silent, space invading woman and stared out into the distance. Murdoc tried to refrain from looking back at the woman, but the fact that she was standing there in his presence, not saying a word both intrigued and pissed him off. Was she in shock? He was starting to think she was mentally ill. He turned and looked at her once again.

"Look luv, I'll ask ya again, wot is'it you want?" She just blinked at him. It was as if something was holding her back from saying anything.

"I-I..." She finally muttered.

"Wot, spit it out!" He yelled. He flicked the cigarette from his hand and breathed the smoke out of his nose. He backed her up against the wall and pressed his palm to the wall behind her.

"I thought you loved me!" She screamed back. _What the fuck, where did that come from? I don't get paid enough for this._

It was his turn to just stand there and blink.

"Wot in bleeding 'ell are you talking about! I don't even know you, luv you're barking up the wrong tree right now." He shook his head and moved away from the mysterious woman. He knew he was going to deal with this eventually, as he was minimally sure other rock gods had as well. The woman looked as if she were about to cry and Murdoc looked around to see if anyone was around, the headache growing more painful by the second by pounding around in his skull.

"Luv, look you're jus' another obsessed fan - and that's great and all, but I'm really not in the mood to piss around with some bird tonight. I 'ave a bleedin' 'eadache, jus' got through with a concert in case you 'aven't noticed!" He pointed towards the building they were standing next to, shutting his eyes at the noise coming from within. She scowled, and something in her eyes made the hairs on Murdoc's neck stand on end. She certainly didn't seem ordinary. He brushed it off and was about to walk back in when she jumped at him grabbing his hand and causing him to stagger. His eye twitched involuntarily and he had to keep his anger in check.

"Wot the 'ell is wrong with you, are you mental! Leave me the fuck alone!" He ripped his hand out of her grasp and stormed away. She stood there and watched his back running through her mind the things that were going to happen. Was she going to warn him, or was she going to let it happen. She mentally slapped herself for not saying anything, but the way that strange green man was acting made her think twice. Riding the fence wasn't as easy as some people thought.

_'Great first impression!'_ She thought scowling.

Murdoc burst through the door of the dressing room shaking his head. 2D glanced up at him wondering what could have possibly been the matter. The concert had been amazing and 2D was sure he had never seen that many people at one of their gigs before. The bassist stormed over towards a makeshift bar and downed half the contents of a freshly opened Jack Daniels.

Yep, there was something definitely the matter.

"Uh Muhdoc, wossa mattah?" 2D swiched off the portable keyboard in his lap and peered at the older man with some crazy guesses. Murdoc wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and glanced warily at 2D.

"Some crazy assed mental bird, that's wotsa matter. I went out for a smoke and she comes out of nowhere."

" ' I thought you loved me!' " Murdoc mocked feining a trying girly voice.

"That's wot she said, I don't remember someone like 'er ever catching my fancy." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to make the headache go away, while the thought of that strange woman pranced around inside.

"I remember some stuff I did while drunk. At least I think." Murdoc rubbed his eyes as sat down on the couch. 2D had to stop himself from smiling, it actually hurt.

"Sorry to 'ere that Muds, you do seem to attract some interesting company at times. It's 'appened to me be'for as well, they think you loved them at some point in their lives, and it coulda come from a dream they 'ad?" Murdoc glared at 2D and was surprised that the singer had come up with a lengthy and reasonable sentence.

"I think she was off her meds. She looked like that bitch you used to date."

Murdoc sneered watching the singer closely as his face fell.

"Yeah, she was prolly a reincarnate remeberin' you doing 'er back in the stalls!" 2D said burning his black eyes into Murdoc's mismatched ones.

So much for lengthy and reasonable, or even intelligent.

Murdoc just rolled his eyes, still not in the mood to do anything he would normally.

"Bettah watch yerself, dents. I'm serious though, the woman almost looked just like Paula."

Murdoc folded his arms behind his head and stared at the younger man. Murdoc couldn't keep his mind away from the mysterious woman, and he had the slightest notion that she had been stalling. Stalling for what and why? He smirked to himself as a million possibilities ran through his mind. The rum had long numbed the headache.

"Why don'tcha come with me brain-ache, see if she's still out there 'for Noodle and Russ get back." Murdoc nudged the singer and stood. 2D blinked a few times before registering that Murdoc actually wanted his company. "Uh, sure Muds, let me grab me coat."

Murdoc didn't hesitate rushing out the door before 2D could get to his feet. He walked briskly down the hall towards the exit with his back pressed to the wall trying to keep as quiet as he could. 2D snatched his coat up and ran after the older man. "Muhdoc! Wait up!" 2D saw the bassist and stopped at his side.

"Shhh! Ya numbskull, I don' want 'er ta know we're 'ere."

Murdoc peered around the corner, and there she was. She was sitting out on a bench with her legs crossed, seeming a little more sane than before. What was with this woman?

"Is tha' 'er?" 2d whispered squinting his eyes to see the woman in question. Murdoc never answered him as he walked out and stood under the light. 'I thought 'e didn't want 'er to know we were 'ere?' 2D thought as he scratched his head.

Murdoc pulled out another cigarette and proceeded to light it, glancing at the woman. _What the 'ell is wrong with me, I don't even like this woman, why the 'ell am I trying to get 'er attention?_ She looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Still ain't gonna talk, or do you still think I 'loved' you?" He smirked and pulled on the cigarette hanging from his lip. She glared at him.

"Murdoc Niccals is it?"

"At yer service." He bowed, looking at her from under his bangs.

"I have something important to tell you, weather you choose to believe me or not is up to you." She stated, looking at her nails with faked interest.

"We got off on the wrong start, because I'm not entirely sure you deserve to be saved from your fate. And it isn't fun having someone whisper instructions into your ear every three seconds." She stood up quickly making Murdoc jump. He cocked an eyebrow and continued sucking on his cigarette.

"Wot are you goin' on about? I already sold my soul and I know the rules. If that's what you mean." He exhaled. Her eyes shifted from Murdoc to the boy behind him. He followed her eyes to 2D, and wished high and low that he hadn't called for that dim wit to come with him.

She walked past him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"No, this has absolutely nothing to do with that. My sister is out to kill you."

* * *

**_Can you guess who her sister is?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**__: Bright lights flashed in and out of his mind and vision. One right after another. He could see faces above him but couldn't make out any of them. He felt like he was floating. The world seemed to melt together around him and then there was the blinding pain that seemed to shoot through him every second. Something or someone was pressing down on him, and he couldn't breathe. He moved his arms trying to free himself from the confusion, but the pressure on his chest increased. He could hear something that sounded like sirens in the background of everything and hushed talking, but his mind wasn't letting him grasp anything clearly. He finally gave up fighting his mental vice as something powerful was injected into him and his eyes slipped closed...

* * *

_** Relapse**_  
_

_"The bastard is going to pay for kicking __**me**__ out of the only thing that would've given me a chance at fame. The fucker is a fame and glory hog, so full of himself!" She watched the man in question through binoculars, snarling.  
_

_"What do you want with him?" She turned her attention quickly to the woman sitting behind her. Her eyes burned with hatred, but the younger woman didn't flinch. _

_"Did you not just hear me? That green bastard stole my chance at a good life, left me with a fucking burden, made my boyfriend break up with me, and kicked me out of a band that was actually going somewhere." Tears welled up in her eyes at the bitter memory. She turned her back to the younger woman ashamed to show weakness. _

_"I'm going to torture him, and then kill him. I'm also going to ring the neck of that little bitch that he got to replace me. Hell, I'll kill them all, but Murdoc goes first!" She growled looking back down at the band on stage. The younger woman stood and walked up to her sister and pulled her around to look at her.  
_

_"Listen to yourself! You need to let it go. You could get put away for this. I'm not going through and killing someone I don't even know that well. You may have had an acquaintance with them but not me. I'm not doing this." The older pulled away roughly and gripped the binoculars tightly. The two now glared at each other. _

_"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but from what I heard, you were most willing at the time." The older sister gasped at the venom her younger sister had just spilled, and slapped her, HARD. Her head snapped back at the blow. She turned her neck at stared at her sister in shock.  
_

_"If you're not going to help me, which is why you are even here, then you should stay the hell away from me, with or without you, I will kill him. And if you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you either." She walked away growing further into the distance leaving her younger sister there to ponder. _

_What the hell she was getting herself into? _

_

* * *

_

_**Present...**_

She smirked upon hearing something being knocked over and a soft thud following.

Murdoc just stared at the woman, a sudden realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. The cigarette fell from his lip into a puddle of water, forgotten. She waved her hand in front of his face getting no response.

"Hello, is anybody in there?" She touched his oddly shaped nose making him blink. He took a step back from her and nearly tripped.

"Sister? Paula is your sister! That explains it!" He slapped his forehead at the woman standing before him.

"Yep. My name is Melinda Cracker, my bitch sister is Paula Cracker. All I can tell you at this point is that she wants you dead." She bowed like Murdoc did before, mocking him. He crossed his arms looking down at the wasted cigarette.

"Good Satan, you look jus' like 'er!" Murdoc exclaimed looking back up at her. She shrugged not caring to be reminded.

"So the ol' bitch wants to kill me eh. She was always off 'er rocker. She has absolutely no sexual appeal what so ever, nor experience from what I saw." He snickered.

"As I mentioned, she's my sister. A real bitch as well, I don't care to hear about you 'fun' with her. She's not too far from here, in fact she was watching you while you were doing the concert." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked past Murdoc.

"I didn't feel right about the whole situation, so she left and ditched me. Sh-She wanted me to help her." Melinda looked away, wondering if she was digging herself into an even deeper hole. Murdoc scowled and cupped his chin. She turned around and glared at him, wondering what could have possibly been running through that steel trap of a mind. She had a mixed accent. Something between an American and a Cockney dialect. Her eyes were jade green from what he could see, almost like Noodle's but lighter than Paula's.

"So how do I know you really aren't just going to 'and me over to 'er the first chance you get." The glare she was giving him suddenly intensified with anger burning in the back of her brain. She walked closer to him and grabbed his shirt collar before he could react. She pressed her face closer to his, their faces nearly touching slightly enjoying the look of bewilderment.

"If I WAS helping her, I would have ALREADY knocked your ass out and dragged you to her MYSELF! I'm all you have right now! You're lucky I even warned you. I could've just let it go to hear days later of a celebrity death by assassination. I don't even know you, yet I feel sorry for you and I'm saving you from hell on earth. I don't have a reason, and you're making me think twice about this. Do I seem mental NOW?" She breathed heavily, the winter air helping show her annoyance, and tightened her grip on Murdoc's collar.

"So don't you dare question me about anything! I'm not afraid to hurt you myself. I wasn't sure about this when you first saw me, and you better pray to GOD you don't do anything to piss me off." She released her grip but never took her eyes away from his face.

2D who had woken up had been watching the whole scene and was utterly amazed at what that little woman said to Murdoc.

Murdoc was speechless, and that didn't occur often.

"We need to get out of here, I would suggest you get all or your members to come because I don't think she's going to let them off that easily either. I don't know exactly where she is, but I'm betting it isn't far from here." She walked towards the entrance motioning him to follow her, but all he could do was stand there and blink, much like the way she acted when he first met her.

"Are you coming or what?" She smirked and shook her head. 2D stumbled out of the darkness like a zombie, and nearly tripped.

"Wow, she really told you didn't she?" 2D snickered, not noticing the fist heading towards his head.

Murdoc was amazed at the outcome of things. Just when everything had seemed to be in it's place, someone was coming out after years of not being heard from, to kill him. And here was someone he'd never seen before in his life, willing to help him. He knew there had to be something else to this woman than met the eye.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but there will be more soon.  
**


End file.
